1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to friction-modifying additives and to lubricant compositions containing same. This invention is further directed to a means of reducing the fuel requirements of internal combustion engines wherein the moving parts of said engines are treated with lubricants containing the ethoxylated additives disclosed herein.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A major concern in today's energy conscious world is how the fuel consumption requirements of internal combustion engines can be reduced. Considerable work has been done in the area of treating the moving parts of such engines with lubricant compositions containing friction-modifying additives.
Amides and amide derivatives have found wide-spread use as lubricating oil additives and as intermediates in the synthesis of a variety of lubricant products. It has now been found that certain ethoxylated amides possess significant friction reducing properties when incorporated into internal combustion engine oil formulations. Boration of the active hydroxyl group therein generally further improves the friction reducing properties of said oil formulations.